A Super Mario Christmas Special
by TheGrayPlumber
Summary: When Mario and Luigi discover no one believed in Christmas in the Mushroom Kingdom,they move step by step to show everyone what Christmas is all about. Some MarioXPeach and LuigiXDaisy here. One shot with some poems.


** Hey everyone! I've been seeing a lot of Christmas stories over the past few days, so I decided to make my own. One where NO ONE believed in Christmas. So enjoy and stuff.**

**_

* * *

_**

A Super Mario Christmas Special

**_On the night before Christmas and the kingdom was amused_**

**_The Princess was kidnapped, yet again, everyone was confused._**

**_The Kingdom in peril and no one in sight,_**

**_What will the Mario Bros. do tonight?_**

The Marios were doing a little something of their own. Their house looked a little different with fancy decorations that match the colors of their hats and shirts and the front yard was covered in snow. It's always sun or rain in the Mushroom Kingdom, but there was never snow. A panicking Toad came into the home of the Mario Bros and yelled one thing in particular.

"THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" He yelled from his running from the castle. Gasping for air, the one and only Super Mario and his brother Luigi jumped in to see Toad having one of his "kidnapped-a-phobias" again.

"Toad, is that you? Hey, how's it-a going-a," Mario greeted the scared Toad. "Did you say-a Peach has been-a kidnapped again-a?"

Toad shook his head with all of his energy left and landed "splat" head on to the ground. Luigi comes back in and is shocked to see Toad and came back with a life shroom.

Toad has been revived and returned to his speech.

"Anyways, what's all of this going on? These decorations? And the tree? Everything?"

Toad has no idea what they were doing so the Mario bros explained it to him with the book _The Night before Christmas_. After almost five hours, Toad finally understood everything that the bros explained.

"So, what you're telling me is that a big, fat guy in red and blue, uh, white, comes in and gives all the good kids out there presents and stuff and has that weird 'Ho , ho, ho!' laugh of his and with some deer that magically fly in the air and works with tiny elves in a workshop?" Yet again, Toad gasped for air.

By the time he was done, Mario and Luigi have vanished and two cardboard copies of them were left.

"Oh well. Time to find this "Santa Claus" guy. Hope he doesn't rob my coins." With that, Toad walked out of the snow covered house.

**_Mario and Luigi, all in a rush_**

**_Both seemed annoyed and were about to fuss._**

**_With time passing through and then came the moon,_**

**_Will Peach be rescued for Christmas Time soon?_**

The Mario bros were halfway through Bowser's Badlands. Mario running fast and Luigi limping forward, they were both seen by the eyes of the one and only, Bowser Koopa.

"BWAHAHAHA," the Koopa King let out a laugh or a cackle, whichever you choose. "You made it far, Super Stupid Bros, but will you be-". Bowser was cut off when a hammer hit his head. He lost his coordination and fell right on the spot Luigi was limping from.

"Oh no…," Luigi quickly got up and charged a run before…

WHAM!

Bowser fell on his stomach and got up from his 20 second coma. "W-what? What happened?" He was still in a dizzy state. He stopped when he saw a shade of red and a smothered circle of green. Mario was right in front of him, looking at Luigi's pancake-like body.

"The agony…,"Luigi weakly whispered to Mario. With that, Mario got a fire flower and a life shroom for Luigi. Thus, causing Luigi to inflate and wheeze like a balloon. Mario got out a fire flower and became Fire Mario. He was alarmed that Bowser took the first strike. When doing so, Luigi came crashing down to Bowser, with his foot on Bowser's face.

Mario stopped to think before he could make his next move. So we shouted out as loud as he could. "WAIIT!"

With that, the entire ground shook beneath him.

"Doesn't-a anyone know what time it is," Mario asked. Both Bowser and his minions gave a confused look on their faces and shook their heads.

"Well, I'll tell you what time it is-a." As Mario cracked his knuckles, had a little mint spray, a found a piano that came out of nowhere and began to sing. Luigi, out of random, joined in as well.

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year  
(Most wonderful time)  
With the kids jingle-belling  
And everyone telling you  
Be of good cheer  
It's the most wonderful time of the year  
(Wonderful time)_

It's the hap-happiest season of all (wonderful time)  
With those holiday greetings  
And great happy meetings  
When friends come to call  
It's the hap-happiest season of all

_There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for roasting  
And caroling out in the snow (out in the snow)  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories  
Of Christmases long, long ago_

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There be much mistletoe-ing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When loved ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time of the year, ooh ah

Woah, there'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for roasting  
And caroling out in the snow (out in the snow)  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories  
Of Christmases long, long ago

It's the most wonderful time of the year (most  
wonderful time)  
There be much mistletoe-ing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When loved ones are near (loved ones are near)  
It's the most wonderful time (wonderful time)  
It's the most wonderful time (wonderful time)  
It's the most wonderful time of the year  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh."

Mario ended the song and tears were filled into Bowser's eyes.

"Y'know, Stache heads, I'm gonna let ya off easy. But after New Years', things are gonna change." Bowser let out his hand and Mario did, too. They both declared a truce…for now.

Mario was given a key to Princess Peach's cage in a small black box. He ran to Peach along with Luigi to tell them the big news on the holiday that sweeping the kingdom.

Mario quickly unlocked the cage and set the pink princess free. Seeing Mario, she was holding on to him, like a big hug actually.

"Mario! I knew you'd come! Oh. And you too, Luigi."

Luigi blushed at the thought, but still remembers Daisy.

"Listen-a, princess. We're all glad-a that we rescued you and all-a, but here's the deal-a," Mario exclaimed.

Confused, the princess replied "A holiday? But New Years' Eve isn't another week from here. What holiday could there be?"

Luigi yelled out a familiar word that we all know: "CHRISTMAS!"

"Christmas? What's that?"

Both Mario and Luigi were shocked to see that Peach, well, the entire Mushroom Kingdom, had NO IDEA what Christmas was.

"Mama mia! You NEVER heard of Christmas?" The Mario brothers have never heard of anyone not believing in Christmas.

"Well, since I heard both you and Luigi sing a song attempting to get peace from Bowser and rescuing me. But I have no idea why I should believe in a holiday that no one believes in?"

The Mario Bros stared at each other for a while, then back to Peach and then Luigi came up with an idea.

"I got it! Why don't we show the entire Mushroom World what Christmas is all about!" Mario then bluntly stared back to Luigi for a while.

"That-a may be so crazy, it just might-a work! Luigi, you're a genius," Mario answered back and gave Luigi a high-five.

"Well, it's about time you-a recognized me-a."

**_The Mario bros came back_**

**_With Peach stuck in a sack_**

**_Now it's time to sing and shout_**

**_To show the world what Christmas is about!_**

When they arrived at Peach's castle, they noticed it was the same way as it's been for years. But the brothers decided to decorate the castle their selves. The y had ornaments like small glass balls, popcorn on strings, and a star, a power star, was placed on top by Peach.

The Mario bros grabbed a couple of ice flowers to give the place snow. They all even had snowball fights with each other.

As unexpected as ever, Princesses Daisy and Rosalina came in to see the Castle covered in snow.

"Huh? That's weird. Normally it's sunny in a place like this," Daisy questioned.

"Although I do not come down here as often, I have to agree with you, Daisy," Rosalina stated." But I have a strange feeling, like the world going to hear about this for a LONG time."

The princesses walked up to see Princess Peach's Castle decorated for Christmas.

"Woah... It's a winter wonderland!"

Luigi recognized that voice to be Daisy. His heart beating rapidly and sweat coming down from his face, he jumped out of the snow fight to say hi.

"L-Luigi? Is that you," the flower princess has never seen Luigi in any other forms either than his fire or Mr.L forms. Nodding his head with a soft yes. A snowball from nowhere was thrown at Luigi's head. Causing him to change from his ice form back to his regular state.

"HA HA! Take that!" Luigi was hit by Peach and Mario. They both laughing at him. Luigi got fed up and threw a hammer on their heads for ruining his moment with Daisy.

"Well, we wanted to see what was here along with the rest of the kingdom," Rosalina said. "The place is covered in snow and the next holiday isn't until New Years."

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" interrupted Peach.

"…Anyways, what is going on?"

The kingdom itself was watching this from the news or from the sight of their windows. Some even were standing right behind the Princesses.

"Well, there's-a no other way to explain this. But it's-a Christmas." Mario put it simply for the kingdom to see.

"And-a Christmas is a time about-a spending time with-a family, friends, lovers-a, kids, old people, babies, you name it, it's all what-a Christmas is about. Giving and-a getting, sharing and-a caring, and presents. But they're all given from this-a guy who makes toys and watches if people are naughty or nice. His name is-a Santa Claus."

Luigi stated to sing, "You better watch out."

Somehow, Peach knew the song," You better not cry."

A Toad in the crowd sang along, too," Better not pout. I'm telling you why."

Then the Mushroom Kingdom Choirs came in," Santa Claus is coming to town."

Then Toad Town started to sing along to the song.

_"He's making a list._  
_And checking it twice;_  
_Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town."_

All over the Mushroom World, everyone was singing along. In Donkey Kong's home, he and his family we're making a tree from bananas.

_"He sees you when you're sleeping_  
_He knows when you're awake_  
_He knows if you've been bad or good_  
_So be good for goodness sake."_

The town of Rougeport stated to sing along as well, they put up a tree next to where the statue of Mario was placed.

_"O! You better watch out!_  
_You better not cry_  
_Better not pout_  
_I'm telling you why_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town"_

The last line was finished by Mario," Santa Claus is-a coming to town."

After singing and dancing and prancing along

Everyone knew what Christmas was, just from a little song

The world now knew what the holiday was

It's a good thing that Bowser hasn't ruined the fuzz

Mario and Peach gathered the last decoration inside, the mistletoe. They walked away to see Luigi and Daisy walk up to each other.

"Hey, Luigi. What's that," Daisy pointed to the roof.

"It's called a mistletoe, and we're underneath it."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"I think it means that we have to, uh, k-k-k-k…"

"Kiss?"

"Y-yeah."

With that Daisy grabbed on to Luigi and they both kissed each other.

"Like that," Daisy asked in response.

"Defiantly."

The well-known couple went outside to talk a little more as the sky was getting brighter. Mario and Peach kissed each other the same way, so they wouldn't feel left out.

**_The morning of Christmas and no one could believe_**

**_That Christmas presents were under everyone's tree_**

**_For that very time a man took flight_**

**_And said " Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**FINALLY! IT TOOK ME DAYS TO FINISH THIS STORY. Anyways, I'm glad that I'm done, but I want to wish you all a VERY Merry Christmas. Oh, and a Happy New Year.**

****[~TGP~]


End file.
